


Flying High

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Dipper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Flight Attendant!Will, M/M, Omega!will, Pilot!Dipper, Rating to Change, WIP, pilot AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Will knows the captain's reputation all too well, especially when rumors among coworkers travel as easily as the planes they work on. Too bad for him, the alpha has his eyes set on the new omega flight attendant.Flight rules or not, he's going to make that boy his.





	1. In The Clouds

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, my name is Mason Gleeful and I will be your captain for this evening." 

Will tried not to fidget with the sleeve of his snug vest as the slightly taller man stood next to him. No one could mistake Mr. Gleeful for anything but a pilot captain. He glanced out the corner of his eye, watching that bright smile melt the crowd into ease. His scent was soothingly dominant, assuring everyone in his presence that he had the ability to lead. His hat was tucked under his arm as clear cyan eyes slowly moved throughout the crowd.

"My first officer, Mabel Gleeful, will also be assisting in ensuring your flight goes smoothly. We do hope you enjoy your time with us as we fly you to London. Have a great night."

Will felt a shiver run up his spine when those eyes settled on him for a few beats before the captain disappeared into the front. He swallowed thickly as he moved through the aisle, greeting passengers and scanning for safety violations. He smiled and quietly asked a passenger to buckle their belt before the intercom interrupted the soft chatter of the cabin.

As per usual, he held out the safety equipment and happily demonstrated the same presentation he'd done no less than hundreds of times. He slid the safety vest over his neck and pointed to the various parts of it as another flight attendant, another omega by the name of Tad Strange, narrated his motions. When they were finished, Will took the safety equipment off and turned in time to hear the captain's voice ring over the intercom. 

"Flight attendants, please prepare for take-off." 

His voice even sounded silky over the static of the speakers. Will smiled at a small pup in the front looked up at him with wide eyes before looking outside in curiosity. He quickly made his way to the front of the plane, strapping himself in as the engines roared to life outside. He could hear the radio in the front cabin, calling out codes and signals that Will couldn't fully understand. Some made sense, but others were still a complete mystery to him. 

He gripped the armrest of his seat as the plane vibrated and shook with their slow ascent from land. Tad smirked at him and Will did his best not to roll his eyes at the taller man. 

When they were leveled in the air, Will listened for the familiar signal of the captain indicating their permission to roam around the cabin. It beeped before Tad unhooked his straps and immediately stood, though he slid into the front cabin instead of following the usual procedure. Will huffed in annoyance before moving to set up the cart.

It was going to be a long flight. Will never minded it, as he loved being in the air, but with the combination of captain Dipper Gleeful and Tad Strange (the Omega who flirted shamelessly with both Gleeful captains), it would definitely be an interesting journey. He ripped open a carrier before sliding drinks into the trays and setting to work on organizing the drink cart. 

He adjusted his white shirt, careful that the black and gold stripes on his shoulders looked neat before mentally pepping himself up. Every flight began with an overwhelming amount of anxious scents, ranging from irritable alphas to petrified omegas. He took it upon himself to always try and soothe the passengers, be it with just a comforting smile or an extra cup of soda if they had spares. He took a final glance at the closed front cabin before sighing and getting to work. Tad would take the second shift then. 

He slowly made his way through the passenger cabin, introducing himself again to some passengers and offering sympathetic smiles to unnerved individuals. There was even an older alpha in the back of the plane who had asked if he could sit with him for a moment to help him calm down. Will did so happily when the drink cart was put up and everyone was satisfied, offering soothing words to the elder. 

"My omega couldn't come with me this time and she always calmed me down." The old alpha apologized, but Will just smiled and said it was no problem. 

He made eye contact with Tad across the cabin before nodding once and slowly getting up. 

Tad was in charge of providing meals to the passengers, so Will snagged one of the plates designated for the attendants. Before chewing down, he nibbled nervously on his lower lip before glancing at the captains' quarters. He guessed he should offer dinner, though it made him a little anxious to do so. Other flight attendants always did it, immediately snatching the plate to get a chance to talk to the pilots, so Will had rarely done so himself. He glanced down the aisle at Tad, who was only about a quarter of the way done with the plane. 

Well, maybe this was his chance to actually talk to Mason for longer than three seconds. He tucked his food tray back into the compartment before grabbing both captains' meals and hesitantly knocking on the door. 

"Come in." 

He pulled the door open, surprised to see only Mason piloting. The first officer must be in the bathroom, then. Mason simply watched him as Will squeezed himself closer to offer him one of the plates. The alpha's scent betrayed his cool attitude, reflecting an excitedly happy aura.

"It's been a while since we've worked the same flight." 

"It has." Will smiles. 

"I missed you." 

Will blushed when Mason grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him into a quick kiss. For a moment, Will is terrified until he sees that the wheel had been pushed into the control board. Auto-pilot. 

"I m-missed you, too." Will whispers as the alpha tries to pull him to sit in the chair beside him. The Omega glances at the cabin doors, watching for the first officer and for the possibility of Tad walking in.

"How have things been?"

"Good. I'm g-going on vacation after this trip."

"Really?" Mason's cool composure almost breaks. "With anyone special?"

"Possibly." Will smiles when the alpha rumbles playfully in front of him.

Mason takes the plates from Will's hands to set aside before pulling him in again. Instead of a kiss on the lips, Will feels fangs teasingly scrape against his neck as strong arms pulled him closer to the captain's chair. 

"C-Captain, we can't." Will states anxiously as he eyes the door again. "Tad could come in at any moment."

"Then lock the door."

"You're supposed to be flying and I'm s-supposed to be attending to the passengers."

"Then come in again when it's my 'bathroom break'." Mason kissed the pulse point on his neck. "Mabel won't care."

"That's illegal." Will whined softly when the captain shifted to get better access to his neck. He tried to push him off when Will realized why, though it was a weak attempt and the captain knew it. "You know you c-can't scent me here!"

"Why not? Everyone on the plane is going to be asleep soon. It's not like anyone would notice."

"Tad would definitely notice. I'm also sure there will be a f-few passengers who will still be awake and notice that I suddenly smell different." 

Mason grumbled before settling for nuzzling into the omega's neck. A sudden click caught both their attention and Will jumped off in time before Tad opened the door, looking between them and the small room where one empty bed was resting. The blue-haired Omega cleared his throat and moved away from the captain, trying his best to push down the threatening blush. 

"Already slackin', huh, Will?" Tad smirked at him.

Will glared at the other man.

"I was just bringing the captain and first officer their meals." Will made to move toward the cabin. "I need to grab their drinks-"

"I call it." The other flight attendant beat Will to exit the cabin. "You're on dinner trash duty." 

Will huffed as Tad disappeared. Hands snaked around his waist and pulled him back again.

"D-Dipper-"

"Come in when the cabin lights go off." The alpha traced circles into his clothes stomach. "Tell Tad that I asked for your assistance with something."

"You know he'll s-see right through that." 

"You're his superior, he has to listen to you regardless."

Will gave him a look. The captain just stared up at him, clearly not in the mood to compromise. 

"Spend a little time with your alpha. It's been so long since we've seen each other."

Will shivered when he felt Mason's hands run down the sides of his thighs. 

"You're not m-my official alpha." Will gently teased. 

"Yet." He could see the beginning of a smirk form on the alpha's lips.

"You can't w-wait until our trip?"

Mason sighed before reluctantly sliding his hands off the Omega.

"Fine, fine. But at least come in again after you turn the lights off." 

The door clicked and they turned to see the first officer walk inside. Her heels clicked against the floor before she smirked knowingly between them. 

"I knew you couldn't keep up the professional act around him for long, brother. And here I was, thinking you'd set a new record."

"Shut up, Mabel." 

"I was so proud." She teased. 

Mason glared at his sibling while Will awkwardly turned his attention to the ground and made his way out of the cabin. He'd been away too long from his duties anyway. Will held the door open for Tad before moving to grab a trash bag. He had about thirty minutes before they'd shut the lights off in the cabin for the passenger's benefit, so he made his way through the aisle and collected trash with soft good nights and good wishes for the passengers to be able to sleep some of the night. When he was finished, the cabin was clean and several of the passengers were dozing off among many who were already fast asleep. 

He tucked the garbage bag into another compartment before seating himself and breathing a sigh of relief. He clicked the lights off and watched around the corner as a few of the pups yawned and curled into their parents to sleep. He smiled warmly at the sight. 

"And now, the boring part." Will turned to see Tad huff as he plopped himself next to him. "I love flying but I really hate overnight flights." 

"Really? I think they're p-peaceful." 

"The best thing you can do is take a quick nap." Tad folded his arms over his chest. 

"I won't stop you. I'll just w-wake you up when it's the next trash round." It would give Will a break from the man, which was a win for him.

Tad thanked him briefly before leaning back and dozing off. Will just focused on the swaying of the plane and the sounds of air whooshing over the wings as he waited for a good opportunity to make another drink round. It really was enough to rock someone to sleep, with the low lights and the soft sounds. He watched the light slowly fade into night sky and the sight of fluffy clouds floating around them made the tension in his shoulders relax. It was beautiful, being in the sky. It was freeing; being away from the stress of life and just floating in the clouds. He hadn't known how long he'd sat like that, admiring the feeling of flight, until he heard the click of the captain door opening. Mason raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you fall asleep?" The captain whispered as he glanced at Tad briefly. 

"Hm?"

"It's been an hour." 

"O-Oh, I'm sorry."

The captain just smiled at him before carding a hand through his hair. Will's eyelids drooped closed as he purred into the alpha's touch. 

"We're only about four hours away from landing and then it'll just be us." 

Will just smiled dreamily up at the alpha as Mason continued to run his hand through the omega's hair. 

"Just us." Will repeated happily as he turned to kiss the alpha's palm. 

He felt the captain lean closer and he reveled in the heat that slowly burned in his gut at his scent. Lips brushed against his ear and he wanted nothing more than to pull the alpha flush against him. 

"Are you ready to be mine?"

"Y-Yes." Will breathed before brushing his cheek against the alpha's.

"I love you."

Will purred even louder as the captain kissed his forehead and walked back into the front cabin. Tad was still snoring quietly on the other side of the compact area and Mabel was still in the front manning the plane as Mason joined her. He sighed, his shoulders slumping forward, before glancing at his watch. It was only four hours. 

\--

He pushed the breakfast cart down the aisle after turning on the cabin lights, smiling as he handed out small muffin packages. The sunrise brightened the windows of the cabin and the stirring of people made the cabin broke the previous silence. Tad was assisting parents with their pups' beds and taking trash as Will was pushing the cart back into its slot. It was about an hour of ensuring the passengers were content with their breakfast before the intercom came on. 

"Flight attendants, please prepare for landing." 

The seatbelt light blinked on as passengers turned their attention to the windows. Will walked around the cabin then, assisting with seat belts and smiling warmly at some passengers who were still waking up. When he ensured everyone was secured and the aisles were clear, he made his way back to the front cabin. Will strapped himself in next to Tad, eyes darting over the bright land in the window. He could hear the roar of the engines and Mason speaking to the radio in the cabin. The plane swerved slightly, turning as it slowly descended to the landing strip. Will could see the anxious looks of passengers, but he knew his mate was one of the best pilots in the force. 

They swayed again and Will could see Tad huff in impatience - clearly ready to get off the plane and into the new city. He gripped the armrest when the sight of the airport came into view in the side door window, knowing the rough part of the landing was coming. Mason and Mabel both spoke to each other and over the radio in the other cabin, and Will could see the ground come closer and closer until they were almost level with the airport. He felt the wheels hit the ground, causing a loud roaring as the plane slowly forced itself to a stop. He gripped the seatbelt tightly, watching passengers stiffen before the plane slowly made its way to a stop and Will was ever-thankful they'd made it to another destination. He sighed in relief before grabbing the microphone to the intercom and informed passengers of the usual "remain seated until the plane has stopped" speech. 

"Welcome to London Heathrow Airport." Tad spoke after the plane had connected to the main bay, directing passengers with instructions on various methods they can get to their connecting flights or various options on collecting their baggage. 

His giddiness made him smile as passengers slowly made their way off the plane, leaving Tad and him to clean the cabin and make their way off the plane. 

Will walked off, shouldering his backpack of clothes as he watched passengers run to their families. Some greeted their pups, tackled into crushing hugs as they laughed happily. Others greeted their mates, kissing them tenderly and purring loudly enough for everyone to hear. The omega thought it was beautiful to watch, smiling as he thought back on his own moments. He wondered if one day he'd be doing the same, greeting his mate at the airport with his own pups. A hand brushed his briefly and he turned to see Mason standing next to him. He sported his jacket and hat, catching the eye of many in the airport but the captain's attention was only on him. 

"Ready?"

"A-Always." 

He followed the alpha through the airport, dodging people and briefly following random conversations in various languages as they passed. He watched people stare at Mason in awe, some flight attendants from other airlines even winking at him, but Mason just smiled at them politely. When they were finally out of the airport, Will pulled out the hotel paper from his backpack, reading over it curiously. Mason snagged the paper from his hands and Will turned to look at him curiously. 

"You're staying with me tonight."

"Oh?"

The captain shoved the paper into his pocket before grabbing Will's hand and hailing a taxi with the other. Will looked around, catching Mabel Gleeful in the distance smirking at them. He smiled back as Mason tugged him into a stopped taxi. 

The alpha's hand intertwined with his between them as the taxi swerved onto the street. Cyan eyes stared at him and he turned to see Mason break his usual stoicism to smile brightly at him. Will just grinned back, letting his happiness show as he leaned forward and kissed the captain. 

When they reached the hotel, Will would admit he was exhausted. Mason looked even more so, eyes drooping as he would lean onto Will every once in a while as they checked in. The beta that handed them the room cards gave them a strange look, though Will wasn't sure if it was because they were still in uniform or if it was by the fact that they were together to begin with. Mason didn't seem to pay it much mind as he grabbed the keys and led Will to the elevator quickly. Will adjusted the straps of his backpack over his shoulders as the elevator doors shut and left them in a comfortable silence. 

The hand over his squeezed his fingers and he turned to see Mason smiling at him tenderly.

"Tonight?"

Will knew immediately what he was referring to and he just blushed as he nodded. 

"T-Tonight."

The elevator rang at them as the doors opened to their floor. As always, Mason led them down the hallway, dominating Will's attention as he pulled the hotel keys out and shoved them into the card reader. The lock clicked and Mason pushed the door open, turning to smile at Will as he held it open. 

Will walked in first, eyes looking over the stunning hotel room. It wasn't like the usual rooms he'd stayed in from the airlines' booking, but a larger suite with a beautiful view of the skyline of London through the window. He tugged his backpack straps off and gently placed the backpack on the floor before moving to step further into the room. Hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against the alpha's chest as lips lovingly pressed against his neck. 

"I can do this all I want from now on."

"We aren't m-mated yet." Will teased, turning to smile playfully at the captain through his peripheral. 

"Oh? Then let me fix that."

Will giggled when Mason suddenly lifted him over his shoulder. 

"C-Captain!" Will yelped when Mason plopped him onto the bed.

"Mm." Mason hummed as he tossed his own bag to the side before crawling onto the bed over Will. The alpha's scent was rich and warm, heating Will's insides as Mason leaned forward to kiss down his neck slowly.

"You n-need to sleep." 

"I'll be fine." Mason yawned between kisses, making Will smile as he gently pushed the alpha back.

"Let's take a nap and w-we can do this when we wake up." 

Mason pouted down at him, but it was clear he silently agreed. After being awake for so long, they were both worn out. Mason plopped down next to him before leaning forward to kick his shoes off. Will did the same, knocking his shoes to the floor, and then moving to curl into the alpha's chest. Mason hugged him close, rumbling happily as he nuzzled into the omega's soft hair. 

"My beautiful omega." Dipper purred, kissing Will's hair and neck softly. 

"My silly c-captain." Will felt the arms around his waist hold him closer. 

"You'll be calling me alpha soon enough." Dipper nipped the back of Will's ear and the omega shivered. "Though, captain does wonders, too."

"Everyone calls you captain."

"Yes, but I don't get aroused when anyone but you calls me captain." 

Will felt a finger hook into his shirt and tug it down slightly, revealing more skin. His breath hitched when a hot tongue ran along the side of muscle, making him moan softly.

"I can't wait for everyone to know that you're mine." 

Will flushed. It wasn't Mason that had to be worried, but rather Will. There were plenty of flight attendants that would kill to be near Mason, and Will had prayed for a miracle when the schedule had come out and he saw they were working together for once. The last time they'd actually seen each other in person had been...roughly around two weeks ago. And Will knew just how pushy some flight attendants could be toward the very handsome, very charming Gleeful twin pilots. He was grateful that Mabel looked out for Mason whenever they worked together, but it didn't make Will any less nervous. 

Even mated pilots still ended up cheating on their mates. It was part of the business. Pilots traveled all over the world, were exposed to all sorts of people, were lonely when they couldn't see their mates for sometimes weeks or months on end and then things happened. It's partially why Will had put it off for so long despite how eager Mason was to make them official. He didn't want to be like so many other mates that had their mates come home smelling of another alpha or omega. He wanted pups, he wanted marriage, he wanted love, he wanted many things - but the fear of the unknown made Will hesitant. 

Dipper leans up and kisses him hard, tugging him close to press them together. His body is hot against Will's and the omega feels his heart thump wildly in his chest. He buries his hands in soft brown hair, gasping when teeth scrape against his neck. 

"Stop thinking so much, babe." Dipper breathed against his skin as he slowly unbuttons Will's shirt. "Just let me take care of you." 

Will arches into the alpha's touch with a soft whimper. As much as his mind doubts and fears, he can't help it. The pilot has his heart, his mind, his body - why not have his soul, too? 

It's not like it didn't belong to Dipper already anyway.


	2. In the Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're silent again over the phone before Will curls further under blankets. He knows he hit a soft spot, but it's a genuine one. He's already been overhearing rumors of flight attendants readying to make their moves - winter was a loving holiday, after all.

Will hears soft snores, turning to see Mason nuzzled into his neck, fast asleep. He relaxed slightly, smiling softly as he kissed the alpha's forehead and cuddled closer. He could settle for this, wrapped in the warm arms of an alpha he'd loved for years. He falls asleep for a few blissful hours. 

And then they wake with a start. Mason's phone rings and he shuffles groggily to answer it. Will doesn't comprehend what he says, but the low growl tells him it means he has to pilot again. 

"I'm on vacation."

There's more mumbling.

"And you can't get anyone else to cover? Really?"

Will grumbled as Dipper sighed.

"Yes, yes, I understand. I'll prepare for briefing."

Will watched Dipper through half-lidded eyes as the alpha plopped his phone on the stand and pulled Will close. A nose nuzzles into his cheek before warm lips press against the side of his forehead.

"Darling, I have to go."

Will whined softly, looking up at Dipper with a frown.

"Another pilot called out from Gatwick."

"D-Do you want me to cancel everything?"

"Yes, if you could, darling." Another kiss. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Will yawned, glancing at the clock on the stand. It was two in the morning.

A hand runs through his hair and he purrs against the touch. 

"I'll see you as soon as I can, okay?"

Will nodded, knowing full well that would be another month or so. He just continues to revel in the soft affection until Dipper leaves the bed to get ready. Will buries himself in blankets, slipping in and out of sleep as the shower goes on and off and Dipper's standing before him, fully clothed in his uniform. He adjusts the hat over his head before walking over to the bed once more.

"I love you."

"I l-love you." Will smiles sleepily up at the alpha. 

Dipper pets him one more time before leaving the room. Will falls back asleep despite the soft pain in his chest. 

\--

Will yawned softly, rubbing his eyes as he walked onto the plane. Tad snorted at him.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?"

"N-Not really."

He'd been having a lot of trouble sleeping actually. It'd been a full month since he'd seen Dipper and it was genuinely hard to be without him. He could handle the long distances after a while, after he'd forgotten the alpha's touch, but this time was the worst it's been in a while. He hadn't been marked, which would make this even worse, but his body had apparently been very prepared to be marked that night. 

Tad doesn't give him that much trouble on this flight home, allowing Will to be lost in his thoughts when they finally make it home. 

When Will finally gets through the airport, he takes a deep inhale and relaxes. It was so good to be home, on solid ground. The sunset was just beginning in the cool evening, leaving a soft blue hue to the skyscrapers around him. A soft glow of yellow and orange reflected off the tops of the glass buildings and Will smiles softly. This was home...just minus the alpha he missed so dearly. 

He drives home with the windows down. His apartment isn't too far from here and he enjoys the sight of people walking around, talking, yelling, and playing music on the side of the busy streets. He thinks it's so interesting - and so very different than some of the places he's visited in the past month. 

He jingles his keys when he stands in front of his door, unlocking it and slowly walking in. He shuts the door behind him, locks it, and breathes. His hand tugs his tie loose around his neck as he drops his backpack on the ground and smiles. Everything is exactly how he left it before his recent adventures, meaning he could actually relax. He drags his feet to the bedroom and plops himself on the bed face first, humming when he lands in soft blankets that smell almost like Mason, but are so faded it's not entirely distinct. 

He hugs the blankets into his face, smiling at even the faintest of memories of his alpha. He really does miss him more and more everyday, but he was somewhere in Russia and he was all the way in the United States. He hadn't heard from the alpha in over a week from how busy they both were, but Will could understand. Work was work. 

He felt himself drift into sleep before he knew it. 

\--

"And this is our newest flight attendant, William Cipher."

"P-Pleased to meet you, s-sir." Will blushed, holding his hand out. He tried not to seem too nervous, but it was clear from the amusement in the captain's eyes that it was very obvious. 

"The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Cipher." 

Will blinked when his hand was turned and lifted. The captain placed a gentle kiss to his knuckles, making Will's face flush even darker. He glanced at the other senior attendant, who seemed more amused than shocked. 

That had been the first time Will had ever met Mason Gleeful - was on a flight from Orlando, Florida to Portland, Oregon. He was still very new and still trying to learn protocol and how to properly maneuver around, but he definitely hadn't missed the sly glances the alpha pilot kept sneaking at him throughout the flight when he'd offer snacks to the captain and his first officer. 

Will had never had an alpha pay so much attention to him before, nor had he ever experienced an alpha actively try to get his attention, but he thought it was cute and he didn't mind it. He also didn't think much of where it would go, knowing full well with a captain as handsome as Mr. Gleeful that he had no chance in hell. It was a nice thought, though. 

It's not until he's shouldering his backpack and walking off the landed plane that he feels a hand hook around his forearm and hold him still. He turned to see soft blue eyes hold his and the gut-warming scent of something pure alpha that made his heart flutter.

"My apologies for grabbing you like this, I just didn't know if I could catch up to you before you left."

Will cocked his head to the side slightly, turning to face the captain fully as Mason smirked at him.

"C-Captain?"

"Please, just call me Mason." Mason winked at him playfully, but it made Will's knees weak. "Or Dipper." 

"Dipper?"

"My sister calls me that sometimes." 

Will just offered a small smile as Mason glanced back at the plane before meeting Will's eyes again.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"I...N-No, not really." Will hummed in thought. "My flight is in the afternoon tomorrow."

"You're on my flight again then." Mason seemed amused by this before glancing back at the plane once more. "Would you mind...waiting for me? I won't be long, but I would like to take you to dinner if you would allow me?" 

Will bit his lower lip bashfully as Mason removed his hand from Will's arm. He hadn't even realized Mason had been holding his arm that long, but he was already missing the warmth. 

"S-Sure. Okay." Will nods, watching Mason smile brightly at him.

"Perfect! I'll be right out! Just - wait in the lobby and I'll be done in a few minutes, promise!"

And with that, the captain quickly bolted back into the plane, leaving Will to stare after him in shock. Had that really...just happened? He tugged on one of the backpack straps, blinking a few times before slowly turning back to make his way down the small corridor. 

Did that...really happen? 

Will had waited in the lobby for five, ten, fifteen minutes before feeling silly. Why was he waiting? It's not like he actually had a chance with this alpha. Not when he'd heard the rumors about the very handsome, very charming Gleeful captain. Yeah, Will had no chance. If anything, Mason probably just wanted to be nice and offer to be his first friend. He guessed that was still nice. He doubted an alpha like that would even look in Will's direction, but it was a nice thought.

Twenty minutes went by before Will finally, slowly, started taking small steps away from the lobby. He glanced back every once in a while as he slowly made his way away from the gate.

And then the captain quickly walked out of the corridor, scanning around the lobby area before his eyes immediately fell on Will down the hallway. The captain peeked up and quickly made his way over to Will, with his wide, handsome smile and his intoxicating scent and - oh god, Will needed to calm down. This was ridiculous.

"Mr. Cipher! Thank you so much for waiting." Mason grinned. 

"U-Um...sure, yeah. I-It's no problem." Will had to admit, the captain looked even better in the beaming sunlight from the large airport windows than he did on the cramped plane. 

"It usually doesn't take that long to finish up but you know how it is." Mason huffed as he started walking, and Will just followed suit. 

He didn't miss the way flight attendants would giggle and wave at the captain. Will found it to be no surprise at all, but he did wonder just how familiar he was with everyone.

And if he was planning on getting just as familiar with him. 

He decided right then and there that nothing would ever go on between them if that were the case. He was saving his first and only mate mark for someone special, and he certainly wasn't going to give that over to some playboy alpha. 

Definitely not. 

\--

Will wakes to the sound of his phone chiming. He groans and rubs his eyes as he groggily reaches out to grab it. Mason's name across the screen is the only reason he forces himself to wake up.

"Darling?" Mason's voice is soft. "I'm so sorry for waking you, I just - I really miss you and I really just wanted to hear your voice." 

"It's o-okay." Will shifts the phone away from his mouth to clear his throat for a moment before yawning. "I m-miss you, too." 

"I saw that you're off for the next few days. Do you...have any plans?" 

"Mm, n-not really." Will rubs one of his eyes. "P-Probably just sleeping and such." 

"Aw." Mason purrs softly. "I wish I could be there with you." 

"I do, too." 

He hears Mason shift on the phone for a moment, he must be in a hotel. Will yawns again and stretches his legs out before curling further under his blankets. It feels cold in the room; perfect for sleeping in.

"Did you ask off for Christmas?"

"Mhm."

"Oh good, I should be home by then. Maybe we can finally spend it together this year."

"I hope so." Will puts the phone next to him on his pillow before hugging Mason's next to him. 

They're silent for a moment, allowing Will to breathe softly in the quiet room. 

"I really miss you, babe."

"I-I really miss you, too." Will could hear the sadness in Mason's voice and it makes his chest hurt a little. "B-But we'll see each other soon."

"I wish it were sooner. I hate not seeing you for this long." Mason sighed. "I wish I had marked you that night. Then we could have the same flight schedule." 

Will hummed in agreement. That would have been nice - would be really nice. He forgot about that new policy that had just been passed; it was still very new and still being worked on. If they mated and made it official, they could have the same flights and would finally be on the same schedule if they wanted. Then the month or two month-long gaps of not seeing each other would be nonexistent. 

"I have a gift for you, though. For Christmas."

"Oh?" Will smiled. "I have o-one for you, too."

"You got me a gift?" Mason rumbled. "Is it a picture of you in lingerie?"

Will chuckled softly, listening to Mason purr over the phone. He rolled his eyes, even if Mason couldn't see it. 

"You know, I would carry that photo with me everywhere."

"I'm not g-giving you a photo of me in lingerie for Christmas." Will shook his head. "Especially n-not for you to carry with you around the world."

"Why not? I could show you off to everyone I meet. They'll all wish their mates were as hot as you." 

"I-I am not." 

"You're not? Blasphemy. You're the hottest flight attendant in the world. I'm pretty sure some of the other pilots are wishing you'll be on their flights for Christmas Eve." 

Will giggled. Mason was absolutely ridiculous. 

"I think you're m-mistaking me for you, and pilots for f-flight attendants, dear." Will thought to all the flight attendants he'd overheard giggling about getting Mason gifts and mistletoes for Christmas. "I am not n-nearly as desirable as you are." 

"Pff. They have no chance. I'm a taken man."

"They d-don't know that." Will frowns at his own quieter words and even he can feel Mason tense through the phone. 

They're silent again over the phone before Will curls further under blankets. He knows he hit a soft spot, but it's a genuine one. He's already been overhearing rumors of flight attendants readying to make their moves - winter was a loving holiday, after all. 

"I-I'm going to head back to bed."

"Oh." Mason sounds crestfallen. "Will, wait." 

"Hm?"

"I...I love you. You know that, right?"

"I love y-you, too." 

"No, I really mean it. You're the love of my life, Will. I can't even look at anyone else because you're just - nothing can compare to you." He hears Mason take a soft breath. "I can't wait until you can officially be mine so I can show you off to everyone." 

Will smiled weakly as he moved to hold the phone closer to his ear.

"I-I can't wait, either." 

"It's only a little while longer. Just...just wait a little while longer for me, darling." Mason sounds genuinely insecure then and it makes Will's heart crack. "I promise, this Christmas I'll make it all worth it." 

"Alright, darling." Will replies softly.

"Okay." Mason sounds relieved, though the strain is still there. "I'll let you go back to sleep, babe. I have to head out for another flight soon but...soon, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll see you o-on Christmas." 

"Christmas." Mason replies warmly. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"G-Goodnight." 

Will hangs up and sighs. He puts his phone back on the nightstand and hugs Mason's pillow to his chest. 

He truly misses him. The weight in his chest came from that lingering envy of others spending more time with the alpha than him. 

He just wishes Christmas would come quickly.


	3. Make It Mean Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was home. Will purred as Mason kissed him again, pecking his lips softly.

Will stands at the airport in a neatly tucked button-down shirt. He's happy he can wear something other than his uniform for once, holding a makeshift sign for Mason that he always does to parody off the dozens of people around him holding actual signs for their family members or chauffeurs for their clients. He sees flight attendants walking by, eyeing his sign curiously and maybe even a little confused. 

Most probably just assumed Mason and he were just really close friends. 

The airport is filled with Christmas lights and wreaths. He can see alphas and omegas alike standing by him, watching for their loved ones to return home. Some are mates of pilots, flight attendants, and the passengers themselves. He can hear the faint hum of Christmas music playing in the background as he waits impatiently. He's happy the pilot is returning home even before Christmas, but he's just so ready to finally see the alpha. He wants to take him home and love the living hell out of him already to make up for the time lost.

He finally sees Mason practically run out of the terminal and look around the crowd hurriedly. When they lock eyes, Will braces himself. His heart lurches when he sees the alpha's face brighten. He's absolutely gorgeous, with his tie tugged a little loose and his jacket fitting him snugly - he took Will's breath away. The pilot drops his suitcase and hat to run forward and tackle him into a hug, toppling them over onto the ground. Will laughs as Mason sniffles and hugs him tight. Mason stays laid over him, making Will feel warm as he wraps his arms around the alpha's torso.

People around them 'aww' and some are even clapping. Will just laughs as Mason pulls back and smiles at him so widely it makes his heart melt. The tenderness in those eyes are enough to make Will too weak for words. 

And then Mason kisses him.

In front of everyone. 

Will's eyes widen in surprise, but Mason just holds his cheeks and rumbles against him. The vibrations against his own chest are comforting and Will can't help it - he's happy. He's missed Mason and everything about the alpha was overwhelmingly wonderful. His scent, his weight, his smile; it all made Will weak. The omega relaxes into the kiss, leaning into the alpha's lips before Mason eventually pulls back and sniffles. 

"I've missed you so much, love." Mason's voice is thick as he pulls Will up against him for another tight hug. 

"I m-missed you, too." Will purrs, still very aware that they're in the middle of the airport with people staring at them. "B-But we might - we should go." 

Realization hits Mason's eyes before he quickly scrambles off Will and helps pull him up. Will expects him to drop their hands, but Mason just tugs him along back to grab his dropped things before making their way out of the large lobby. Will plops Mason's pilot hat onto the alpha's head, seeing the alpha's smile grow. The omega turns to see the horrified expressions of other flight attendants staring at them and he turns away to hide the prideful smile he's sporting. He feels Mason squeeze his hand and he turns to see the alpha grinning happily at him. 

"I'm so happy you're here." Mason rumbles as he pulls Will close so they're touching side-to-side. He feels the alpha lean down to whisper in his ear. "And how's that for the start of showing off my new handsome mate, hm?" 

Will huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes, but he knows Mason can see the proud smile he's trying not to make completely obvious. 

"Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from." 

Will feels Mason squeeze his hand as they make their way out of the airport. It's freezing outside, enough for Will to regret not bringing a heavy jacket, but he'd assumed they wouldn't spend too long outside. He feels warm anyway, with Mason pressed against him and the alpha glancing at him with little smirks as they make their way to the garage. 

The second they get into Will's car, Mason's pulling him in close, kissing him passionately enough for Will's toe to curl. His heart is just about to burst out of his chest and he moans softly against the alpha's mouth. It's freezing in the car, especially because Will still hasn't turned it on, but he lets Mason's hands grab the sides of his shirt and force him closer. When he's finally allowed to get air, his eyes are half-lidded and he's a little dizzy. 

Mason looks just as disheveled, with his hat askew and his cheeks flushed. His tie is loose and Will just wants to keep kissing the pilot senseless. Mason just breathes between them, panting slightly as he stares at Will with a growing smile.

"You're so amazing." 

"I-I'm afraid that's you, darling." Will breathes. 

Mason rumbles lowly and it almost sounds like a growl. Will's gut clenched in excited anticipation as the alpha's eyes turn hungry. 

"How bad would it be if I just fucked you right here and now?"

Will blushed and slapped the alpha's arm before glancing around the parking lot. It was bad enough that they'd done this much. 

"We're not that f-far f-from home." 

Will felt Mason's hand rest against his thigh and he shuddered. He really needed to start the car before they froze to death. The soft roar of the engine finally rested between them with the soft Christmas radio playing in the background. Will backed the car out, driving them home as Mason rubbed circles into his thigh with his thumb. 

"S-So how was your recent flight?" 

"It was alright. Tad was the flight attendant this go around, so of course he messed up the drink orders, but nothing else is new there." Mason gently squeezed Will's thigh. "I heard that new captain might have a thing for you." 

"W-Who? C-Captain Pines?" Will could feel his face flush slightly as he glanced at the alpha. 

"Apparently, all of the captains like you. You're 'the best flight attendant ever' and a few of them have asked me for your number." Dipper's voice had an edge to it that made Will shift slightly in his seat. "Really, if they have the gall to ask for my mate's number, they could at least not ask me for it." 

Will tapped the steering wheel to the tune of the song playing when they stopped at a red light. He didn't want to comment on the fact that he had to deal with that far more often from far more people, but he stayed quiet. 

"In fact, a few of them have Christmas gifts for you." Mason continued. "For when you get back from your time off." 

"D-Did you get any gifts?" Will could see Mason scrunch his nose.

"I did, but I threw them out."

"Oh really? W-What were they?" 

"Things I didn't want from anyone but you." 

Will clenched his jaw at that as the light turned green. It was to be expected, but alas, he was still human. An omega, at that. To have people flirting with your alpha blatantly like this - well, it just didn't settle well no matter how he looked at it. 

He felt Mason squeeze his thigh again when they stopped at yet another red light and he turned to see the alpha giving him an apologetic look. He just sighed and smiled weakly back. 

"You know I love you, right?" Mason tried softly, rubbing circles into his leg.

"I-I know." 

He felt the car shift before Mason kissed his cheek. He sighed quietly, giving the alpha a softer look. 

"You're the love of my life." Mason always looked at him like he was the moon and the stars combined and - well, Will melted from it every time. "I would give up everything for you." 

"Y-You shouldn't do that." Will huffed teasingly. 

"I would, though. If you told me to quit, I would, just for you." 

"Y-You're ridiculous. And d-dramatic." Will laughed when he saw Mason pout at him from his peripheral. 

The light turned green, the last light before their stop. He could feel the alpha's excitement grow as they pulled up into the large parking garage. Will turned the car off after parking it and breathed. He could feel Mason's warmth radiating through his pants as he turned to see the alpha already watching him. 

"Will, I love you." 

"I-I love you, too." 

"Please, don't ever leave me." 

Will's eyebrows rose as he watched the alpha turn away from looking at him. He could see he faintest of red spread over Mason's cheeks as the alpha removed his hand from his thigh and cleared his throat. Will felt like he should have been the one to say that. 

"I-I won't - I promise." Will took the alpha's hand and intertwined their fingers together. He smiled warmly when Mason's face brightened. 

"That's a hefty promise. You know you can't take it back, right? That means you're stuck with me forever."

"Well, it's a p-promise I'm certainly willing t-to keep."

Hands suddenly cupped his cheeks before Mason leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't the same passionate, lust-filled kiss like before; this one was tender, sweet and loving as thumbs rubbed circles into his cheekbones. He hummed as Mason pulled back, eyes glossy from their dreamy state as he smiled at Will. 

This was home. Will purred as Mason kissed him again, pecking his lips softly. 

"Ready, darling?" Mason rumbled softly.

"Always." Will smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be nsfw!


End file.
